


Time Reopens Fresh Wounds

by CalistaRouge



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Stephen Strange, IronStrange, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalistaRouge/pseuds/CalistaRouge
Summary: One year after the death of Anthony Edward Stark, a sorcerer mourns the man that was lost.





	Time Reopens Fresh Wounds

It was a perfect day, almost too perfect in fact. The sky was perfectly clear, the sun was shining bright and only now beginning to set, and a soft breeze was making tiny waves in the perfectly clear blue lake. 

What a perfect day to honor a perfect man.

Stephen Strange sat on the edge of the pier in a crisp black suit, much like the one he wore last year, except it seemed to hang off his thin frame this time. Delicate shoulders that seemed to carry the weight of the world curled into a fragile body. Long legs were hanging off the edge and only barely touching the water while trembling hands were folded neatly onto his lap. 

Most of the other guests had already left or were in Mrs. Stark’s home and sharing fond memories of a hero, but Stephen refused the invitation.

Instead, he sits alone. Ocean blue eyes are red-rimmed and empty, eyes that had once seen everything now see nothing. Those eyes were devoid of any emotion, but one could easily see the immense pain behind them. Those were the eyes of a man who had lost everything.

His scarred hands were as still as they could get, but his lips were moving quietly, whispering a single only the winds could hear, over and over again.

_I’m so sorry, Tony._

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh boy so this was my first drabble/mini fic! Yay! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed me dipping my toes in fanfic and a little bit of Stephen grieving over Tony. This was made with ironstrange in mind but uhhhh it's only there if you squint haha.


End file.
